


Why I like you.

by EgoCentricWhore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoCentricWhore/pseuds/EgoCentricWhore
Summary: This was kind of an experiment, not sure if it turned out well.





	Why I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an experiment, not sure if it turned out well.

It’s hard to say. No matter how long I think of it, the nights I spent wondering and trying to comprehend it.

It’s exhausting, I feel confined and isolated.

I can’t tell anyone, I can’t talk about it, even though I want to so badly. How would I even explain it?

They would never look at me the same, would they? They would think I’m stupid, wouldn’t they?

A loathsome presence in everyone’s life. Why would anyone? Why do I? You hurt me so much. Every day, even with the stupid shit you’ve always said. It all seems to hurt more and more.

I’m becoming weak, or maybe I have always been. Maybe it just shows itself in the worst ways. Maybe that’s why I feel this way.

Your paralyzing stare, It’s so emotionless, yet it melts me. Just like everything else about you. Maybe it’s an addiction, maybe I am…….

_ <strike>In love? </strike> _

_<strike>No. It’s not like that</strike>_.

It will never be like that.

Haunting, and really, really gross, all things considering. Maybe I am just gross.

No. It’s not like that. _<strike>Is it? </strike>_

My parents always said that growing up tends to change people and the way they feel about things. I’m not sure why this is one of those things. It didn’t have to be. It did NOT have to be.

What caused it? What did you do to me? Why am I so attached?

You are a dickhead, that’s all you’ll ever be. But you’re smart. A lot smarter than what everyone thinks.

<strike> _You know, don’t you?_ </strike>


End file.
